Una amistad algo desigual
by Mizuki-Ariaki
Summary: Cuatro siglos eso es imposible, como rayos es que dos naciones tan diferentes no han tratado de matarse mutuamente. La historia de la amistad de México con Japón. Desde la colonia hasta tiempos modernos; con sus altas y bajas, pero siempre termina bien.
1. Sorpresa sorpesa

_Bienvenidos a este fanfic de Hetalia, no esperen gran cosa por que hace meses que no tenía inspiración para ningún fanfic_

_Este fanfic se centra en las relaciones entre México y Japón._

_Es un fic con un OC, que apenas desarrollo con otro fanfic que estoy haciendo; pero ese como es una especie de ensayo esta Deviantart bajo la cuenta de Umikosan._

_Advertencias: Algo de personajes fuera de carácter,les digo que apenas empiezo en este fandom; un OC, palabras altisonantes, hablamos de México si me olvido de eso me linchan, personaje bipolar, referencias históricas y creo que eso es todo_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers es de Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_Bueno creo que ya es hora de empezar el fanfic_

* * *

><p><strong>Historia de una Amistad algo desigual.<strong>

Ese día la conferencia mundial se hacía en Japón, cuando finalmente todos llegaron eran ya de noche, entonces Japón como todo buen anfitrión se dispuso a acomodarlos en sus habitaciones. Cada uno iba a su habitación, todas eran de diferentes tamaños y estilos, pero cuando México que iba detrás de él platicando sobre el asunto de los festejos de 400 años de amistad.

Nadie sabía que habitación le tocaba a México, generalmente no llegaba con los demás sino un poco más tarde, aunque tampoco sabían quien se llevaba la más grande y cerca del cuarto de Japón. Es que lo que pasaba es que todos asumían que a América le tocaba esa, la recién construida gran habitación.

Claro que todos se llevaron la sorpresa de que…

-En serio para mí- decía México emocionado, al parecer le había pedido incluso ayuda a un conciudadano para diseñarla- No debiste tomarte la molestia Kiku.

-No es ninguna Mekishiko- también notaban que se tenían mucha confianza, claro que alguien se iba a quejar mientras David veía la hermosa habitación que su amigo le había preparado y era la más cercana a la habitación de Japón.- No es molestia para uno de mis mejores amigos.

México se lanzó para abrazarlo, y Japón decidió que iba a dejar que lo abrazará, hasta que oyó.

-Oi Japan- dijo América, con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a, según él, su fastidioso vecino del sur- Why did you give him the best room to him?- Señalo con el dedo a México de un modo infantil-

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, porque era un mocoso más importante para Japón; si comparado con Japón era un mocoso; México ni ponía atención estaba tan feliz con la bonita alcoba.

-Yeah, why give an undeveloped country the best room?- España y sorprendentemente Japón miraban a Inglaterra y a Estados Unidos de forma asesina.

-Because he is my best friend in the American continent and also he is more closer for me than Greece, sorry but is the truth.- dijo con toda calma y seguridad Japón- He is almost like a little brother to me- entonces entró a la habitación de México para seguir hablando de los planes del intercambio cultural que se iba a hacer por cuatrocientos años de Amistad.

- Vaya.- Empezó a decir España, algo sacudido por la forma en la que Japón había defendido a su hermanito casi hijo- Y quien pensaría que un naufragio mientras regresaba con lo que le pedí de Filipinas empezaría una amistad tan peculiar.

A Grecia no le molestaba lo que había dicho Japón, aparte era lindo verlo defendiendo a quien consideraba su hermano menor. Personalmente, le caía bien le agradaba ese niño, era interesante y bastante maduro para su edad. Decidió ir a dormir ya era bastante tarde.

Nadie estaba que se la creía en primer lugar, por que Japón era bastante frío en lo que respecta su relación con otros países; pero simplemente un hecho con algo de veneno contra México y saltó en su defensa.

-Ne Japón, le gustaría que le prepara algo de comer-decía con toda dulzura México- para agradecerle por esta bonita habitación con cocina.

Algo más inaudito era ver a México en modo dere dere. Nadie lo veía, bueno no mucho, eso molestaba especialmente a ...

-No me hable de usted- cada vez el asombro subía, y China recordaba que Japón le pedía que le hablaran de usted como sino fueran cercanos.- Me hace sentir viejo.

"Por que es tan importante para él ese mocoso" pensaba China algo frustrado; los demás se sorprendían de que Japón hizo un chiste

-Okie- dijo con un tono de voz lindo- solo si me llamas por mi nombre Kiku

Todos menos un par ya se habían ido, ya no querían más sorpresas. Uno estaba lívido, realmente molesto. Como es que Japón aprecia más a su molesto vecino, más importante aún porque se tienen tanta confianza.

No es que estuviera celoso, bueno si por que su vecino le había robado a un amigo; bueno se quería convencer. Pero era más porque ese vecino no le trataba tan...

Canadá simplemente esperaba a que su hermano saliera de su shock, él como todo buen hermano invisible había desarrollado buenas habilidades de observación, así que notó que en realidad no le molestaba tanto que Japón apreciara más a México, sino que México solo actuaba de forma tan dulce hacia Japón.

Bueno eso pensaba, ya que realmente la forma en la que lo molestaba para llamar la atención hacia que no hubiera lugar para otra teoría

* * *

><p><em>Bien mi primer fic de Hetalia en la vida, si quise hacer un México, no lo quiero traducir por ahora. Más tarde si esta historia gusta.<em>

_En este fanfic me tomé la libertad de analizar la relación entre México y Japón. Y al parecer a Japón no le caemos tan mal. Leí porque no tengo mejores fuentes de información que México tiene una de las más grandes embajadas en Japón y es la más cercana al palacio imperial; eso es lo que representa la bonita habitación._

_Me estoy documentando para darle el toque de veracidad que se merece, pero no creo que Japón nos tenga en tan mal concepto, incluso he leído que quieren hacer un TLC entre estos países._

_Eso es todo por ahora dejen review_

_Hasta luego_


	2. El samurai y el mocoso

Segundo capitulo de mi fanfic que cuenta la historia de la relación entre México y Japón

Por cierto el nombre de mi México es David Espinosa Carriedo, es moreno pero no tanto, pelo castaño bastante oscuro y ojos café chocolate se podría decir

Este par se conocieron en los tiempos de la colonia en México, la era Tokugawa en Japón, La Nao que venía de Filipinas con la mercancía que se intercambiaba ahí, naufragó frente a las costas de Japón, los datos de los hombres son reales.

Que porque hice a Japón algo desconfiado, pues porque supuse que así era en esos tiempos, ya que según como lo interpreté puede que a él no le hiciera tanta gracia entablar contacto con occidente.

Correción les interesaba el comercio no la religión, por eso no les hacia tanta gracia

Creo que eso es todo al disclaimer

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia Axis Powers no es mío es de Himaruya Hidekaz_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia de una amistad algo desigual <strong>_

_**Capitulo II**__**  
><strong>_  
>Canadá en su asombrosa genialidad y por que realmente ya no quería ver como su hermano se quedaba como estatua; decidió entrar a la habitación. Y miren que era bonita, espaciosa con su propio baño cocina y demás.<p>

-Hola Canadá- dijo México algo incómodo, es que desde lo de las visas y la vergüenza de enterarse de todo eso- Por favor disculpa los problemas que cause, más bien los que mis ciudadanos causaron, la verdad no lo sabía no me debí de haber encabronado tanto – ya se le iba el aire.

-Cálmese David- dijo Japón preocupado por que su amigo se fuera a hiperventilar de lo rápido que hablaba, nervioso le sobo unpoco la espalda para tranquilizarle. México finalmente empezó a respirar con normalidad.- Canadá_san, podría salir por un momento en lo que lo calmo.

-México-empezó Canadá, vaya que situación más incómoda- disculpe por no haber al menos avisado para mitigar el golpe, la verdad es que no creí que lo hicieran efectivo- le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora- aparte de que no solo por unos cuantos va a afectarse mi opinión sobre usted, creo que la verdad como apenas nos empezamos a relacionar recientemente aún hay muchos cabos y baches que atar.

-Tienes razón, pero es que la verdad creí que …-ya calmado y con su sentido del humor habitual- Ese "gringo" para falta de palabra más insultante, y por que no me quiero meter en problemas- dijo con una mueca de molestia de tan solo pensar en su vecino- y bueno la verdad de que aunque le reconozco, no le conozco tan bien, nuestros jefes no le han dado tanta importancia, como se la dan a la que tengo con mis hermanos- frunce el ceño y murmura- aunque creo que no ayuda mucho ya que al parecer no les caigo tan bien.

-Mekishiko ya descanse- dijo con un tono paternal, viendo como es que ya se le caian los parpádos y se los frotaba continuamente.- ya se esta cayendo de sueño

-Hai-dijo acomodándose en el regazo de Kiku, a Japón aún le incomodaba un poco que tuviera tanta confianza y tendencia a invadir su espacio personal, pero dejo que lo hiciera, no era la primera vez, aunque dijera que no, aún así lo hacía de todos modos- Al rato me quito, es que eres una cómoda almohada.- dijo México al notar la incomodidad de Japón.

Cuando se quedo dormido claro que Japón lo acomodo en la cama con ayuda de Canadá ya que estaba viejo como para cargarlo el solo, Canadá estaba genuinamente curioso, como es que una nación tan reservada como Japón era tan buen amigo de alguien tan, a falta de mejor palabra extrovertido. Y decidió preguntar

-Disculpe Japón_san- empezó mientras Japón se tomaba una taza de té- como es que ustedes dos son tan buenos amigos, no creo que se conozcan desde hace mucho, o me equivoco-

-Se podría decir que en mis parámetros no es tanto tiempo- empezó Japón, sentado a un lado de la cama, aunque no lo reconociera ante si mismo velando por el sueño de su amigo, calmadamente tomando su té- pero para él cuatro siglos es casi toda su vida- Canadá se sorprendió en serio se conocían desde hace cuatro siglos. Japón notó su mirada incrédula.

-Vaya pensé que al primero del continente americano que conoció fue a mi hermano- "Se conocen desde antes de que se volviera hikikomori, esa historia sería interesante- Dígame ¿cómo fue que se conocieron?

-Fue en los tiempos en los que mis huesos aún no me dolían- dijo Japón con nostalgia, mientras veía su té-Antes de la era Tokugawa, en ese entonces yo era un samurái…

_**Flashback**_

_**En esos tiempos la isla de Japón mantenía estrechas relaciones comerciales con Portugal y Holanda por lo cual a España no le interesaba tanto entablar relaciones con ella prefería mejorar el comercio con China, pero España había dado órdenes de que si encontraban unas islas entre China y la recién fundada Nueva España por la ruta de Manila se debía de tratar amistosamente a los habitantes de esas islas.**_

_**En esos entonces el único contacto de Nueva España con Japón se establecía con los comerciantes en Manila, claro que eso iba a cambiar.**_

_Japón estaba caminando por la playa relajándose y sintiendo el aire fresco del mar. Iba a practicar kendo en esos momentos cuando notó algo extraño a unos cuantos kilómetros, era un barco un galeón le habían dicho que se llamaba, la verdad es que a él no le interesaba establecer contacto con las civilizaciones de occidente. Así que katana en mano se fue a investigar que querían._

_Mientras un niño moreno, con cabello negro, ojos cafés de no más de cinco años, vestido con ropas de manta, se sobaba la cabeza; preguntándose en donde rayos estaba, bien sino se equivocaba habían naufragado, "Así se dici vedad, es decir el baro esta destozado y teminamos en quien sabe donde." Veía como el agua se llevaba las mercancías dirigidas a España, vio a los demás hombres 370 más el gobernador de las Filipinas; decidió que lo mejor para llamar su atención era dar un santo berrido_

_-BUAAAAAAAAAAA- con eso todos despertaron, que quería el mocoso ahora. La verdad es que no veían por que ese mocoso mestizo representaba al virreinato, y más importante porque España le tenía estima; algo, no se notaba pero por algo le había dado su nombre- Mercancía, mar, mercancía, recuperar mercancía, ayuda._

_Los tripulantes de la Nao de China vieron como es que su barco estaba encallado, al parecer el mocoso los había despertado para recuperar la mercancía._

_-VAMOS A RECUPERAR LA MERCANCÍA- empezó a gritar un tripulante, mientras iba por lo recuperable, mientras el mocoso iba tras de él para ayudar, no quería que le dieran con el cinturón. Los demás no querían ser condenados debido a su propia incompetencia_

_Japón se iba acercando a ese barco, cuando escuchó voces. Nadie se atrevía a invadir su territorio sin enfrentarse a las consecuencias; pero se dio cuenta de que fue por un accidente que se encontrarán ahí. Un naufragio al parecer, veía ahora curioso como es que todos los tripulantes del barco iban de ida y de regreso a él para recuperar lo que contenía._

_-¿Por qué ese niño estaba en un barco?- se preguntó al ver a un niño que iba con desesperación dispuesto a recuperar todo- No puedo creer que los occidentales sean tan irresponsables.- Decidió abordarlos para enseñarles como se debe tratar a un niño de tan corta edad._

_Pero para cuando ya se estaba acercando, se encontró con que el niño lo había visto antes y curioso como cualquiera de su edad se le había acercado. El niño lo miraba con la cabeza un poco ladeada, como si lo estuviera estudiando. Japón decidió que por reglas de cortesía lo mejor era presentarse._

_-Konnichiwa mi nombre es Nippon_koku- dijo rogando que le entendiera, aunque lo dudaba ya que ni le había hablado en su idioma, por alguna razón de su boca salió el idioma universal de las naciones._

_-Buena tades, mucho guto en conocerle señol país del Sol nacinte- dijo inclinando la cabeza, - Mi nomble es el Vileinato de la Nuva España del Impelio Español. Solicitamos asilo debido a que como uted habá notado encallamos aquí- No pueden culparle que no supiera hablar bien era un niño._

_- Ummm debería hablarlo con mi líder- dijo Japón sorprendido de que se había encontrado a una nación tan joven, occidental pero no del todo.- Si gustan pueden seguirme.-El niño les dijo a los demás lo que Japón había dicho._

_Ahora los tripulantes estaban agradecidos de que los hubiera acompañado ese mocoso mestizo_.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Vaya- dijo Canadá, mientras veía su reloj- podría continuar la historia mañana, tal vez traiga a más personas a escucharla- claro que lo haría, no podía creer que conociera a México desde que apenas era un colonia; aparte de seguro todos estarían curiosos de por que rayos ese par eran tan buenos amigos.

-No será ninguna molestia- dijo mientras lo acompañaba a la salida para ir a su cuarto- y si es tarde, hay que estar descansados para la reunión de mañana.-

* * *

><p>Yo no sabía hasta recientemente que uno de los primeros contactos con América, el continente que tuvo Japón fue Nueva España,por eso puse a Canadá sorprendido de que se conocieran desde hace tanto.<p>

Antonio_ Mi mini yo, mi Nueva yo

Si el mini tú, pero no lograste que fuera un mini tú

David: Agradece que no te guardo rencor por lo que me hiciste pasar cuando fui tu colonia.

También meti a Canadá aunque las relaciones esten tensas. Bueno apenas llevamos teniendo relación comercial con ellos por 50 años, y no nos consideramos mutuamente una prioridad

De quien hablaba?, Se me olvido

Todos: Quien

Matthew: CANADA, C-A-N-A-DA


	3. La canción y el conquistador

Estamos ya en el tercer capi de mi bebé fanfic

me alegra que dejen tan lindos reviews,

Lo único que es real y comprobable son las fechas y el nombre del gobernador

Algo de drama, una paliza en el corazón para España, perversión implícita de Francis, y la awesomidad de Prusia

Borracheras y demás

**Disclaimer. Hetalia Axis Powers le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia de una amistad algo desigual.<strong>_

_**Capítulo III**_

Esa noche el Bad Touch Trío se había reunido para beber y divertirse, o al menos esa era la idea porque ni Antonio, ni Gilbert se divertían. Todo porque Francis no se creía la injusticia de la vida, ese par que había tratado desde hace años hacer caer en sus redes y a quienes clasifico como insensibles a l'amour estuvieron durante toda la junta bien cariñosos el uno con el otro.

-¡Ya cállate Francis! ¡Deja de actuar como un gilipollas! ¡COÑO!- explotó España, en serio el que debería quejarse es él, trata mejor a Japón que a su propio hermano mayor-papá. Pero sabe que ese par solo se quieren como hermanos-

-Cierto Francis- dijo Gilbert tomando su decimotercer cerveza, mientras lo veía con cara de pena ajena y de porque me junto con este- Tu actitud hoy es tan no awesome.

Pero Francis ya había vuelto a su nube, "Ahora que lo analizo no es tan malo, por Dios; los únicos que me faltan, imagina las posibilidades si los llegó a convencer" ya se estaba babeando. Hay un país aparte de Romano por el cual golpearía a Francis por estar pensando en cosas guarras con él.

-Guarro. Sea lo que sea que estés pensando- dijo España con tono de Conquistador La España, mientras preparaba su hacha- Más vale que pares o sino no respondo- Como no se detuvo empezó a darle de palos con lo que encontrara, una silla, un banco; si Japón se iba a enojar por destruir el lugar.

Gilbert veía como Toño trataba de compensar los años de maltrato que le dio a una de sus colonias más queridas en América. Si lo quería mucho, aunque nunca tanto como a Romano o tal vez era cariño diferente. Había criado bastante bien a ese niño, aunque no lo pareciera; no le maltrató tanto como a otras colonias pero tampoco lo echó a perder como Romano.

-Por cierto- dijo Gilbert, ya que todo el asunto de la amistad inusitada entre México y Japón no le dejaba dormir- ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de que eran amigos España? Es que aún no me creo que alguien casi asombroso sea amigo de alguien no tan asombroso como Japón.

España dejo de golpear a Francis quien ya estaba con una contusión, se sentó a un lado de Gilbert. Le tomó un trago a su cerveza empezando a recordar como es que se enteró

-Verás, te dije que una vez un barco naufrago, no- dijo mirando hacia la distancia- bueno en ese barco iba Nueva España, no México; cuando iba de regresó de Manila hacia el Puerto de Acapulco encalló frente a las costas de Japón, me enteré cuando regresó.

_Flashback_

_17 de octubre de 1610._

_España esperaba impaciente el regresó de la Nao que había ido a Filipinas en la cual su colonia más grande de América que incluso tenía una parte en Asia llegará. Se habían retrasado bastante. "Más les vale que estén cuidando bien de Nueva España" Puede que sea el Conquistador La España, que a veces espera con un cinturón para cuando su hermano hace algo mal, pero aún así se preocupa por él._

_Entonces uno de los que vigilaba el puerto vio en su catalejo la imagen de un barco que se parecía a uno español pero que no era el mismo que enviaron a Manila. Pero tenía la bandera del Imperio Español así que lo dejaron pasar._

_España esperaba a que el mocoso como generalmente lo llamaba saltara sobre él tratando de ganarse un trato más cariñoso. Pero no aparecía, pero el gobernador de las Filipinas se abrió paso ante él._

_-Señor España disculpe el retraso- dijo inclinándose ante él, mientras España aún buscaba a su mocoso- Pero encallamos en las costas de las tierras entre China y la Nueva España- Ahora le prestaba atención, así que encallaron en las tierras- es más nos acompañaron algunos de sus comerciantes para ver si es posible es posible entablar comercio con España._

_-Más importante- dijo España impaciente porque su hermanito no aparecía, aun no lo veía- ¿Dónde esta Nueva España?- dijo con un tono tranquilo y amenazante_

_-Él está con el representante de esas islas- dijo Rodrigo de Vivero ese es el nombre del gobernador- Nos ayudaron a construir un nuevo barco para regresar y se nos trató hospitalariamente, Nueva España se quedó con él._

_-Lléveme ante él- dijo enojado, ya le iba a poner unos cinturonazos para que aprendiera a que no debía de hablar con extraños._

_Mientras tanto, Nueva España y El país del Sol Naciente estaban hablando amenamente, más bien Nueva España hablaba y Nihon escuchaba._

_-Gracias por enseñarme a pronunciar la erre correctamente- dijo Nueva España emocionado en el idioma universal de las naciones- Estoy seguro que España se sentirá orgulloso de mí que ya finalmente se hablar español_

_-Itashimashite Shin supein- le dijo en algunas de las palabras que el niño había aprendido de su lengua- Estará bien que esperemos, tal vez sea de mala educación._

_-Ne- había desarrollado un tic en el habla con el tiempo que estuvo con Japón-No creo que le importe siempre me regaña cuando voy a abrazarlo- al mencionar eso su mirada se ensombreció- Al parecer no le agrada nada de lo que haga-dijo algo triste, lo cual ponía a Japón incómodo. Jamás había consolado a un niño- Estoy seguro de que me odia, también a mis hermanos les caigo mal; les he salvado del cinturón varias veces pero aún así les disgusta el prospecto de verme._

_Empezó a llorar, no a berrear sino a llorar desde el fondo de su alma. Todo lo que había aguantado ahora estaba libre, solo por una pregunta que le hizo su onii_chan. Una simple pregunta que podía ser contestada simplemente._

_Japón tuvo el instinto de abrazarle y dejarle sollozar, realmente no pensaba que le fuera agradar ese occidental si trataba así a su familia. Puede que sea necesario ser duro para criar a un niño en la senda del bien; pero eso no justificaba que nunca se le diera una recompensa y ese niño solo pedía algo de cariño y buenos tratos._

"_Realmente no creo que me agrade" pensó Japón con un suspiro mientras le dejaba sollozar sobre su kimono "Pero tengo que entablar relaciones comerciales con él, son órdenes de mi superior" Le empezó a sobar la espalda como había visto a muchas madres en su hogar hacerlo._

_-Haru no Urara no Sumidagawa,- le empezó a cantar con voz baja-nobori kudari no funabito ga,- Nueva España ya se encontraba más tranquilo- ahora solo quería seguir escuchando esa canción-kai (ka hi) no Shizu kumo hana to chiru…-_

_Cuando Japón se dio cuenta ya se había dormido, pero luego vio en la distancia a un occidental, español le había dicho el niño; consternado apretando un cinturón en sus manos. Frunció el ceño al ver ante sí el que se suponía era el hermano de Nueva España._

_Fin del flashback_

-Vaya Antonio- dijo Gilbert al ver como se le ponía Antonio al recordar eso- Tú actitud hacia México cuando era niño no era para nada…

-Cállate Gilbert- dijo Antonio, mientras veía a su copa con una sonrisa melancólica. Recordar lo que dijo su amado hermanito aún le traía shock, si que era bueno para ponerle una sonrisa ante cualquier cosa que le hiciera- No necesito que tú me digas lo que yo ya sé.

-Al menos ya lo estás tratando de compensar ahora- dijo tomando su decimo quinta cerveza- Y que se te abrieron los ojos antes de que le perdieras para siempre.

-Si tengo que agradecer eso- recordando el hecho de que si no fuera por Japón, Nueva España le hubiera acabado odiándole.

"En verdad que sabes escoger a tus amigos" Puso una sonrisa en su rostro "Aunque me duela Nueva España pero al mismo tiempo me alegra, ya que tendrás siempre a alguien que te aprecie"

-Rayos- dijo Gilbert al darse cuenta de que se puso melancólico- Vamos a festejar, la nostalgia no es algo asombroso

-Tienes razón Gilbo- levantó una copa para brindar- POR LOS AMIGOS QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÁN AHÍ CUANDO QUIERAS

-Y también cuando no- dijo Francia que ya se había recuperado desde hace un rato- Mon ami, y también cuando no.

Se dispusieron a celebrar todas las cosas buenas que traía tener amigos; al día siguiente México llegó a recoger a Antonio ya que Romano se negaba.

-Eres una vergüenza para la familia Toño-se quejó México, después de haber saludado a Canadá quien recogía a Francis; evitaba ser víctima del ya mencionado Francés; veía como Ludwig venía a recoger a su hermano que decía cosas de "No eres tan asombroso como yo". Antonio solamente sonreía ante lo que le decía su hermanito hijo - Mira que irte de farra y no invitarme- ante esto España sonrió; puede que quiera mucho a Japón pero la familia siempre será la familia.

* * *

><p>Ya sé le puse drama a esto, algo de OOC, un OC, pero es que no lo veía de otra forma. AL principio tenía la idea de que Toño le prohibía ya salir de su casa y demás. Pero eso sería impráctico ya que Nueva España iba casi siempre en las Naos a Manila para vigilar que no se robaran nada.<p>

Claro a menos de que hubiera asuntos más urgentes en el virreinato y España no estuviera ahí sino en Europa.

Lo único comprobable de este capitulo, fueron la fecha de regresó el nombre del gobernador de las Filipinas, la hospitalidad de los japoneses

Por cierto lo que dijo Japón fue, No es nada Nueva España

Lo que cantó es una canción de cuna japonesa aquí esta

_**Español.**_

**_¡Cómo me gustan los cerezos en flor en el claro de luna!  
><em>**

¡Qué alegría! La primavera ya llegó por todo Sumida*.  
>Remando, remando en los rayos calientes del sol<br>Gotas en los remos de los remeros se parecen a flores de cerezos.  
>¿Cómo podría describirte la vista encima de los ríos?<p>

¡Ve! Mira los cerezos que se yerguen en la bruma de la mañana.  
>Los oigo hablarme con tono tierno.<br>Por la tarde, me gusta ver los sauces balancearse,  
>Alargan sus brazos hacia mi, paseante solitario.<p>

O, ve la aparición brumosa de la luna por encima de las orillas,  
>Las filas de cerezos erguidos encima del río.<p>

**_Romaji:_**

**_na game o nani ni tato fubeki _**

Haru no Urara no Sumidagawa

nobori kudari no funabito ga

kai (ka hi) no Shizu kumo hana to chiru

na game o nani ni tato fubeki

Mizu ya Akebono Ro abite

ware ni mo no gen fu Sakuragi o

mizu ya yūgure-shu o nobete

ware sashimaneku aoyagi (a o yagi) o.

Nishiki orinasu chōtei (chou tei) ni

kurureba noboru oborozuki-ge

ni ikkoku mo senkin no


	4. Ah mira es Venus parte 1

Cuarto capi que alargue demasiado y por eso esta en dos.

Información veraz incluso en la moda, no en serio me puse a investigar bastante ya que como el anterior fue random pues que este sea decente

Advertencias: Francis perver, partes en ingles,OOC , un Oc, reflexiones de Iggy, México bastante serio ne no le he podido meter las groserías aparte de que me consta por que pregunte que en esos tiempos no se decían tantas groserías como ahora, uso de cerca de 10 páginas web para investigación.

Traté de poner como se sentía Japón ante los tratados injustos que le obligaron a firmar, ya que estaba tratando de que los cambiaran, y si mencione Texas. Supuse que Japón estaría sorprendido que de repente alguien quien no sabe muy bien quien es le envie una carta, y luego se da cuenta que es el mismo niño que aparecio en sus costas pero claro ya como una nación.

Los desmayos de México son consecuencias de muchas guerras en poco tiempo estando bastante débil, claro que como sus piernas son fuertes siempre se ha levantado, pero aún así presenta problemas de desnutrición, agotamiento, algo de anemia y bastantes cicatrices.Y lo puse más como un comic relief lo de los desmayos, aunque hay veces que si representa algo bastante serio.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers de Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia de una amistad algo desigual<strong>_

_**Capitulo V: Ah mira es Venus parte 1**_

Inglaterra llevaba días analizando una situación, el hecho de que un país sub desarrollado y uno una gran fuerza económica como Japón era algo inusitado, muy pocas veces visto; pero gracias a este conocimiento algunas cosas ya tenían algo más de sentido. Como por ejemplo algunas de las actitudes de México cuando se unió a los aliados durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y por que se tardó tanto.

Y también en cosas más simples como el hecho de que Japón dejara que se quedara hasta seis meses cuando se le vencía el pasaporte, que México le dejara quedarse también tanto tiempo si había veces que a los tres meses ya se le veía echando a España y Francia de una patada de regresó a sus países de origen.

Recordó los días finales de Japón como un hikikomori especialmente un incidente cuando se estudio a Venus en casa de Japón. Japón estaba muy nervioso en ese entonces.

_Flashback_

_Mayo de 1874_

_Japón estaba bastante abatido, desde que hizo tratados con América, Inglaterra, Francia y Holanda tan desiguales tenía que prácticamente hacer lo que le dijeran. Frunció el ceño, recordaba como prácticamente le habían obligado a ceder sus puertos, a dejar que cazaran ballenas en su zona económica exclusiva y en sus mares territoriales._

"_Mejor dejo de pensar en eso antes de que me enoje al punto de enfermarme" pensó con un suspiro, mientras preparaba un té para calmar sus nervios, realmente era mucho pedir mantener su autonomía y hacer los acuerdos en términos que funcionarán para ambas partes._

_Se dispuso a leer el correo que le había llegado, algo que desde abrió sus puertos le inquietaba hacer, ya que no sabía ahora que le pedirían._

_**Hellooooooo Nihon**_

_**It is me América- **__ante ese nombre volvió a suspirar, generalmente una carta de él no traía noticias buenas para su salud mental_

_**My people says that your place is perfect for astronomic observation- **__observación astronómica, sería interesante ver como es que los occidentales lo hacen, aparte si es solo uno podrá lidiar con ello-__** So they said that you have to let us be at your place- **__nosotros, de seguro se refería a sus astrónomos- __**also Iggy said that his people wants to study and I quote "This strange phenomenum that only occurs every century, to ampliate the knownledge that we have about Venus" He is an stuffy old man.**_

_Japón trató de verle el lado positivo a la situación, uno solo eran ellos dos, si solo tendría que lidiar con ellos. Aparte es una excelente oportunidad para aprender los métodos de observación de occidente. Cuando volvió a reunir suficiente valor regresó a leer la carta._

_Lo que leyó hizo que se fuera a su esquinita emo, podía manejar a ese par; "Pero, ¿porqué tenía que venir él?"_

_**And also the Frenchie will come because and I quote "Japan needs to be shown the way of l'amour, and it is my responsability like an expert about it to teach him, preferabily with pratice"**_

"_¿Por qué tiene que venir el ecchi de Francia?" pensó con desesperación._

_Meses después_

_Ya estaba todo listo era principios de septiembre, Francia y América ya estaban instalados en Nagasaki y Kobe respectivamente, estaba descansando y tratando de relajarse con un té; otra vez._

_Francia no le dejaba de acosar, América no dejaba de ser América e Inglaterra le gritaba a América por ser él y todos los días eran un dolor de cabeza, gracias a quien fuera por el hecho de que no se quedaban en su casa. _

_En la mañana el cartero le había entregado un sobre con un sello de un águila comiéndose a una serpiente, eso era lo que le había dicho América seguido de un no debía de molestarse en leerlo, que ese era un país no muy listo, que apenas acaban de salir de una guerra y demás. Como vio que ya no tenía nada que perder y aparte no le haría daño decidió leer la misiva._

_El remitente decía __**"Estados Unidos Mexicanos"**__ mientras tachado __**no me culpe a mi por ese nombre no se lo que pensaba mi presidente de ese entonces.**__Curioso de que alguien con un nombre similar al de América le había enviado una carta._

_**Por medio de la presente se le solicita al gobierno del Imperio del Sol Naciente si se puede disponer un espacio para hacer la observación del planeta Venus.**_

_Otro que pedía, pero no recordaba quien exactamente era hace años que nadie le llamaba así ahora era simplemente Japón; era una carta bastante formal, pero no iba a dejarse llevar por las apariencias_

_**Disculpe el hecho de que se le solicite prontitud en su respuesta y el hecho de no enviar esta petición con mayor anticipación, pero el Congreso de la Unión en conjunción con el Presidente de la República tenían que analizar la propuesta presentada por el ingeniero Francisco Díaz Covarrubias. **__**Claro en cuanto se enteró Lerdo de Tejada me mandó a escribir esta carta auch ya entendí mantener el tono formal.**_

_Por que me suena familiar, contestón pero formal cuando necesario. Notó__que el que escribía no estaba acostumbrado a expresarse tan formalmente pero hacía un esfuerzo._

_**Reconozco el hecho de que no se tiene un tratado con su gobierno, pero es una oportunidad nunca antes considerada por el gobierno debido a que se tenía una serie de problemas internos por resolver. **__**Todo por culpa de ese estúpido francés que vino a invadir.**__**- **__Esas palabras las que no estaban tachadas habían sido escritas rápidamente que incluso el papel destilaba sinceridad, la verdad es que parecía bastante razonable esa persona._

_**Contamos con el personal e instrumentación necesaria solo necesitamos su respuesta de confirmación y que lugar tendríamos disponible para poder realizar esta tarea**_

_**Atte. Estados Unidos Mexicanos**_

_**P.d: No se dirija hacia mí por mi nombre oficial, mejor use México; ahora solo lo estoy usando para mantener el tono formal de la carta.**_

_9 De Noviembre de 1874_

_Japón estaba en Yokohama en el puerto tenía curiosidad para ver quien era el que iba a llegar, esa semana era de festividades oficiales en Japón por lo cual tendría unos días libres. Vio un barco a la distancia._

_Horas después cuando atracó en el puerto y empezaron a bajar los pasajeros un grupo de cinco pasajeros ya en edad madura bajaban mientras atrás de ellos se ubicaba alguien en apariencia joven_

"_Un ayudante quizá" Cabello castaño oscuro que llegaba a la nuca ni muy corto ni largo, ojos cafés tez morena, le parecía terriblemente familiar "SHIN SUPEIN, en serio es Nueva España, pero no usaba lentes antes" Vestido con camisa blanca pantalones rectos café y un chaleco de sastre del mismo color._

_Pero parecía algo cansado, recordó a Francis quejandose de que Mexique no le había dejado compartir su gran sabiduría en l'amour. Tenía un corte bastante evidente en el cuello, algunos en lo que se dejaba ver de la parte interna de los brazos y al parecer le rompieron la nariz. Todo lo que pasa en doscientos años casi trescientos de no verlo._

_Decidio abogar por ellos ante su gobierno para que les dieran las facilidades que pidiesen, mientras se alejaba del puerto donde México estaba muy emocionado de llegar a otro país con el prospecto de descansar un poco de todo; claro que de repente perdió el conocimiento; pero de eso Japón no se entero_

_"Si que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vemos,verdad" pensaron al mismo tiempo.  
><em>

_Días después._

_-Que bien es estar aquí sin contratiempos- dijo México relajándose, recargado en lo que iba a ser el campamento, en la colina Bluff-Lo mejor de todo es que no he tenido que ver a ese gringo o a ese gabacho-_

_El gobierno japonés después de días de no contestar, pues como dijo México "¿Quién su sano juicio querría trabajar durante un feriado?" Les empezó a enviar todas las facilidades posibles, inclusive comunico por medio un telégrafo con las estaciones de observación francesas y estadounidenses_

_-Sería muy atrevido de nuestra parte- escuchaba como discutían los miembros del grupo de observación-no tenemos ni alianza oficial con ellos_

_-Pero tal vez si se les solicita el permiso nos lo den-dijo Covarrubias, luego se dirigió a México- David,-México se levantó, y se iba caminando en dirección a la ciudad. Sabía que Japón se encontraba ahí asegurándose que les dieran todas las facilidades aunque no se habían visto _

_-Ya sé lo que me va a pedir que lo acompañe- dijo y luego los miró- y lo haré. Simplemente quería hacer constar que no me lo tenía que decir, pero usted como presidente de la comisión tendrá que hacer las negociaciones correspondientes._

* * *

><p>Francisco Días Covarrubias fue el presidente de la comisión de México, y el que le dio la idea a los demás países. Estolopongo por ahora después les daré el link de donde saque la información.<p>

Se les trató a los de la comisión bastante bien cuando llegaron a realizar sus investigaciones, y si fue de último minuto que Lerdo de Tejada se entusiasmo con la propuesta y le pidió el 11 de septiembre que Francisco Covarrubias se la explicara, se contaban con los instrumentos y el personal capacitado pero tenían que iniciar los preparativos a la de ya

Supuse que eso de la carta, cuando se trata de negocios oficiales a David que es México le obligan a hacerlas con un tono más formal al habitual

Review


	5. Ah mira es Venus parte 2

La parte dos esta aquí,wohooo, y gracias por los reviews y les contestaré a los anonimos ya que hay unos que me llamaron la atención

Advertencias: Sucesos historicos distorsionados para mi fanfic, Francés pervertido,OOC, OC falta de notas al final para explicar pero se explica con lo de negritas, segunda parte de un flashback, uso de traductor Google para el poco francés, partes en inglés; hablando de eso creo que tendré que traducirlas eventualmente pero por ahora quiero acabar pronto para publicar, y también dedazos de ortografía de los que tal vez ni me de cuenta.

**_Reviews_**

_**Yukime Hiwatari: **_Es que yo vivo hasta Querétaro y aparte me avergüenza decirlo pero solo hasta este año me enteré, soy un fail de otaku se supone que soy buena en historia y que ya estoy avanzando en mi ser otaku. En serio te gusta como le manejo la historia gracias. Ah si eso, pues tampoco quede muy satisfecha pero si lo dejaba hasta que estuviera satisfecha me tardaría meses y ya tenía los otros estaba impaciente. Y si es cierto, en realidad a mi México le marco algo eso y hace años se dijo algo de "si no les agradó no se ni siquiera para que tomarme la molestia" En realidad muy pocos conocen sus verdaderas costumbres; entre ellos Japón. ALABADO SEA CANADA QUE NO ES TAN IDIOTA. Eso fue random.

_**00yumihaizara: **_Si y nosotros los queremos también por que les damos ese tiempo; fue un agradecimiento al hecho de que hicieramos un tratado con ellos en términos de igualdad, es más nos pidieron que si la podían usar como base para rediscutir sus tratados con otros países, el siguiente capi trata de eso; y lo del 85 fue un gran gracias por lo de Kanto en 1928 si es que no me equivoco y realmente leí un artículo en el que el embajador de esa época vió que en cuanto se enteraron los japoneses a las pocas horas ya estaban frente a la embajada con ayuda.

Bueno creo que eso es todo

**Japón: **Respete el copyright

Cierto ahem

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

Ya esta ahora si al fanfic

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>_

_**Ah mira es Venus parte 2**_

_-Buenas tardes- dijo Francisco Covarrubias, habían llegado a la ciudad de Yokohama; en esos momentos se encontraba frente a Japón, mientras México a un lado suyo veía alrededor en muestra de aburrimiento- Ummm México hazlo tú mi japonés no es tan bueno y no traje a un traductor._

_-Vale- dijo viéndolo con cara de "cómo pudiste olvidar eso"- Buenas tardes- empezó a decir en el lenguaje de las naciones- quisiéramos solicitar el permiso de poner una estación en la colina Nogue-no-yama, por favor.- veía a Japón con interés no sabía cómo se tomaría ese atrevimiento. Sabía que la siguiente le traería más problemas- Y si pudiéramos izar nuestra bandera en nuestras estaciones._

_Japón casi se le caía la cara, que le pedía que. Pensó que sería diferente, hasta que lo escuchó hablar con el jefe de la comisión "Ves te dije que era demasiado. Una cosa es que nos den la mano y otra que les agarremos el pie", y el otro ni entendía nada, porque se lo estaba diciendo en el idioma de las naciones._

_-Lo hablare con mis jefes- dijo Japón con un suspiro, mientras veía como al más joven se le salían los ojos de las órbitas ante eso-Pero no prometo nada._

_-Gracias- dijo México, con una sonrisa en el rostro- es que en esa colina podremos instalar una estación incluso con cuarto oscuro- Luego le dijo a Covarrubias que lo iban a pensar, bueno el no sabía que esa respuesta podía significar no;_

"_Creo que esta vez lo que dije no significa no" dijo mientras iba a la ciudad imperial para decirles la petición que le habían hecho "Si que es ruidoso México" cuando escuchó como hablaba rápidamente con su jefe de comisión; "Pero es mejor que América" _

_27 de Noviembre de 1874_

_**En la mañana había llegado un mensaje de parte del Palacio Imperial en el cual se daba respuesta afirmativa a las peticiones realizadas, justo cuando recibido se izó la bandera y se empezó la construcción.**_

_**Y como agradecimiento a todas las atenciones dadas el ingeniero Covarrubias invitó al gobierno japonés que enviara a estudiantes para que los acompañaran. Se enviaron a dos estudiantes de la escuela naval quienes llegaron con días de anticipación.**_

_-Gracias por dejar que construyéramos la estación ahí- dijo México nervioso, es que no recordaba bastante bien a Japón, solo que se habían conocido- Y por dejar que pusiéramos la bandera_

_- No me lo agradezca a mi- dijo Japón, había estado todo el día con México y este bien quitado de la pena le contó todo lo que había hecho- Aunque me gustaría escuchar más sobre lo que me decía anteriormente- Lo malo es que México se distraía muy fácilmente y perdía el rumbo de la historia._

_-Oh si y te decía- le contaba sobre la segunda intervención francesa- Ese francés quería enseñarme l'amour, y yo como todo cuerdo le pateaba en los d'estos.- era algo vulgar pero eso le ponía un encanto particular a todo- Y yo salía corriendo de donde estaba, hasta que me cansé. Cuando su ejército se fue por la Guerra de la Sucesión austriaca creo… era en época de la caída de Napoleón. Pues Juárez fue a hablar con el jefe del gringo ese- decía con un tono despectivo_

_- Mekishiko, ¿por qué no le agrada América san?- dijo Japón, que estaba más curioso por eso_

_- Antes yo lo admiraba o algo así- dijo México sentándose en el pasto- pero ahora veo que es un idiota que puede ser convencido de lo que sea por sus jefes y que si se lo ordenan pensará que era necesario hacerlo- dio un suspiro, mientras recordaba el pasado- Y si sigue así llegara el día en que haga algo tan horrible que podría destruir casi todo lo que conocemos porque es muy manipulable._

_- Parece que lo conoce bastante bien- dijo Japón al ver como le describía su carácter, al menos ya tenía sentido lo de las ballenas. – Y que le aprecia algo, aunque América san no le aprecie tanto_

_- Solo le conozco- dijo ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas y luego estirándose.- Hemos sido vecinos desde hace tiempo._

_-Si supongo que es eso Mekishiko- dijo Japón, en verdad la compañía de México no era tan fastidiosa como América le había dicho cuando se enteró de que venía. _

_9 de Diciembre del 1874_

_**Del tres al siete de Diciembre habían estado con gruesas nubes que hacían que la investigación corriera riesgo de no poder llevar la observación programada, la sorpresa fue que cuando llegó el día 8 de Diciembre.**_

**A las dos de la tarde del 8 de diciembre, las nubes comenzaron a desfilar por el horizonte. A las diez de la noche sólo un nimbus cargado de electricidad esperaba su****congé****de la acción del viento y a media noche el cielo estaba limpio. El Sr. Díaz estuvo hasta las dos de la mañana, desde esa hora se paseó en el terrado donde se levanta nuestro pabellón, hasta las siete. La faja dorada de un stratus cortaba en ese instante el disco del Sol. No había ninguna otra nube. El éxito de la observación era seguro.**

_**Durante el evento estuvieron presentes un gran número de personalidades, tanto del gobierno japonés como del grupo de representantes extranjeros. **__**También tuvieron que cumplir con gran número de compromisos sociales y culturales que les impuso el trato con funcionarios japoneses y embajadores de otros países.**_

__Decidió venir con los funcionarios que iban a estar en la ceremonia en esta estación, realmente no quería tener que lidiar con los otros. México hablaba rápidamente con el jefe de la comisión haciendo muchas preguntas, mientras los otros lo veían extraño excepto los de su propio país, entonces Francisco le pidió silencio y que se fuera a sentar.__

__Rápidamente con un puchero se fue a sentar a un lado de Japón, el puchero se disolvió para dar paso a una sonrisa mientras miraba al frente columpiando un poco el pie. Hasta que empezaron las observaciones y se les pidió a todos silencio; en ese entonces puso una expresión más solemne y se relajó.__

_-"Mekishiko san si sabe comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias"- pensaba Japón, mientras veía como guardaba un silencio solemne cuando lo pedían. _

_Los días anteriores le había preguntado las normas de cortesía japonesas para así evitarse una vergüenza, también habían tenido contacto con América_san, Inglaterra_san y Francia_san._

_Sonreía un poco cuando recordaba como se había puesto al enterarse que no se podía seguir haciendo el invisible. Al principio estaba nervioso con Inglaterra, hasta que este le dijo que no pensaba cobrarle dinero de la deuda externa. Francia trató de sobrepasarse con él resultando en que México le daba una patada en las regiones vitales, lo cual hizo que Inglaterra se empezara a reír de su dolor. Con América se puso a discutir por cerca de veinte minutos_

* * *

><p><em>-What are you doing here?- empezó América con un tonito superior, nunca había visto esa faceta de él- You're supposed to be in home. You know because you aren't important for this<em>

_-Like I care about what do you think- dijo México, cuando se dio cuenta de que le hablaba en lo poco que sabía de inglés- Es más ni te voy a hablar en tu idioma, y todo esto fue idea de Francisco- le hizo una seña con el dedo de en medio- Me largo_

_-Always running away- dijo América, Japón no creía que la misma persona que se quería hacer amigo de las ballenas se burlaba de su vecino- I know why you don't want to see my face_

_-Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo- le dijo viéndole a los ojos, mientras América sonreía como si se estuviera divirtiendo- Deja en paz con eso de la Guerra-_

_-You know I have to thank your president of that time- dijo como si meditara algo pero estaba al pendiente de cada reacción- If it weren't because his incompetence you would have won-_

_-Ni me recuerdes al pinche de Santa Anna- dijo con una expresión de frustración en la cara. Pero América ni al caso y luego se acerco bastante a David, inclinándose un poco; México sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.- Que no conoces algo llamado espacio personal idiota_

_Japón veía como se ponía de un tono rosáceo con la invasión del espacio personal, también él se pondría así en tales circunstancias._

_-It is because you can't go against my sheer awesomeness- le gritó mientras saltaba como un niño pequeño- You know that it is true, really you should have seen your face- se dio cuenta de que ni caso le hacía._

_Inglaterra lo trataba de callar, ya que estaba interrumpiendo su lectura de Shakespeare. Francia notaba como es que México se desvanecía directo a sus brazos. Iba a agarrarlo cuando una katana le pasó rozando el cuello._

_-No trate de manchar la inocencia de alguien tan joven- dijo mientras evitaba que se cayera, vaya si que había crecido. Estaba más ligero de lo esperado pero no era como si no pesara,o tal vez ya se estaba volviendo viejo._

_Lo llevó a un futón para que descansar decidió que lo mejor era que se fueran. Inglaterra se llevaba a rastras a Francia quien no quería irse, decía algo de una oportunidad única en la vida, que tenía que aprovecharla,_

_-Por favor Angleterre, sabes cuanto he esperado para ver lo que pueden hacer esas piernas- dijo con un hilito de sangre en la nariz, México siempre había sido famoso por tener las mejores piernas de todo el imperio español, claro que generalmente con eso se referían a que eran las más fuertes y que si no controlaba su fuerza podía destruir un barco completo- Si hasta son mejores que las de L'Espagne, tan bien formadas tan perfectas, tan comestibles. Se sentirán tan bien cuando ...- Cuando escucharon la última oración América e Inglaterra le golpearon en la cabeza con suficiente fuerza como para darle una contusión sin siquiera dejarle acabar._

_Japón suspiraba aliviado, ya que ante las palabras del francés su mente entró en conflicto; matar o no matar a ese extranjero que manchaba con sus palabras la santidad de su casa._

_"Mejor así, no quiero cometer un acto tan deshonorable como el asesinato" se dijo Japón, cuando vio que los otros se llevaban al inconsciente Francés. "Si que los occidentales son extraños"_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell" pensó Inglaterra al darse cuenta de que era bastante evidente "How I could missed the signals of what I saw? It was evident, Japan only acts like that if he cares about someone" Se sirvió más té, se sentía avergonzado de si mismo. Con razón no era Japón nole consideraba su mejor amigo."I am such a git"<p>

Tomó la decisión de investigar más a fondo ese asunto, y la razón por la cual un país aún no desarrollado se había ganado el aprecio de Japón. Primero lo que ya sabía

List of reasons for their friendship

...

"I should investigate more" ahora algo de trabajo de espionaje sería necesario y que mejor que un británico para el trabajo. Claro que no sabía que Canadá estaba ahí y había visto todo.

- Really- dijo Canadá, no podía creer que iba a hacer un trabajo de espionaje- He sould ask, it is not like they mind telling him- luego dio un suspiro mientras recordaba su invisibilidad- But nobody listens to me

* * *

><p>Dejen un review para ver que les parece, hehehe espero haber capturado bien a Francis,a Inglaterra, a Canadá y a los otros. Hay un otro de quien no me acuerdo, por cierto los flashbacks estan más en el punto de vista de Japón o México<p>

Review


End file.
